This invention has particular, but not exclusive application to gear boxes in which a multiplicity of gears, intermeshing with one another, are off set vertically from one another. In such a gear boxes, lubrication of the upper of the gears and bearings has always been a problem. Lubricant can be pumped to the upper gear shaft bearings and to the gears themselves, but that requires an active mechanism. The gear case can be filled with oil, but that requires either assiduous attention to the oil level or an external reservoir, and multiplies the problems of leakage. The housing of such gear boxes has been made of cast iron or aluminum, and the bearings themselves have been either bushed or have been rolling element type bearings. The gears have generally been made of metal, and are subject to breakage if the bearings seize or the gears themselves are not properly lubricated.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a bearing lubrication system that permits the use of a semi-fluid lubricant.
Anther object is to provide such a system that permits the making of the bearings of a piece with the housing itself.
Another object is to provide a bearing lubrication system that provides adequate lubrication to all of the gears in a multi-gear speed reducer.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.